chaosferafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
OVEN-READY CHAOS - Phil Hine
OVEN-READY CHAOS Phil Hine CHAOS Nic nie jest prawdą, Wszystko jest dozwolone. *** CZYM JEST MAGYIA? *** Czym jest magyia? Mógłbym podać wiele definicji, ale żadna z nich nie będzie do końca prawdziwa. Świat jest magiczny; możemy poczuć to po wspięciu się na wysoką górę i spojrzeniu na krajobraz rozpościerający się pod nami, lub w satysfakcji pod koniec szczególnie udanych dni. Magyia to drzwi, przez które przechodzimy do świata tajemniczego i fantastycznego. Żyjemy w świecie przepełnionym wszechobecnymi systemami kontrolującymi nasze życie. Jesteśmy nieustannie karmieni kłamstwami o tym, że jesteśmy zbyt bezradni i bezsilni byśmy mogli sami sobie radzić. Magyia zmienia. Daje możliwość przejęcia odpowiedzialności za własne życie; możesz dokonywać zmian wokół siebie, jeśli chcesz; nie jesteśmy bezradnymi trybikami w zegarze wszechświata. Wszystkie akty personalnego czy zbiorowego wyzwolenia są aktami magicznymi. Magyia prowadzi nas do radości i ekstazy; do wglądu wewnątrz siebie i zrozumienia; do zmiany samych siebie i świata, którego jesteśmy częścią. Przez magyię odkrywamy, jak być wolnym. Czy to takie proste? Niestety, magyia została obciążona balastem zbędnych słów, przewalającymi się zwrotami technicznymi, które uniemożliwiają rozwój nieinicjowanym, a przyciągają głodnych 'naukowego' żargonu, który nadaje ich przedsięwzięciu pompatyczny charakter. Zostały stworzone abstrakcyjne, duchowe przestrzenie, a na ich środku stoi niczym wieża Babel - konstrukcja złożona z 'odmiennych płaszczyzn', nadziemskich hierarchii i 'prawd okultystycznych' zapominających o tym, że to świat wokół nas jest magiczny. Tajemniczość została źle zdefiniowana. Przedzieramy się przez martwe języki i grobowce w poszukiwaniu 'wiedzy tajemnej', ignorując tajemnice życia będące wszędzie wokół nas. Zapomnij więc na moment o tym, co czytałeś o duchowym oświeceniu, stawaniu się Magusem dziewięćdziesiątego-dziewiątego poziomu oraz imponowaniu przyjaciołom faflunieniem wysokich lotów. Magyia jest zaskakująco prosta. A oto co ma do zaoferowania: 1. Sposoby na zniesienie swoich ograniczeń. 2. Odkrywanie życia, zrozumienie i modyfikację środowiska oraz szablonów emocjonalnych, przeszkadzających w nauce i rozwoju. 3. Zwiększenie charyzmy i pewności siebie. 4. Poszerzenie percepcji do granic możliwości 5. Rozwijanie swoich możliwości, umiejętności i percepcji - im więcej świata dostrzegamy, tym częściej zauważamy, że jest on żywy. 6. Zabawę. Magyia powinna sprawiać radość. 7. Możliwość zaprowadzania zmian zgodnie z wolą. Z magyią można to wszystko i jeszcze więcej. Podchodzi ona do życia od strony najbardziej podstawowych założeń - czego potrzebuję do przeżycia? - jak chcę żyć? - kim chcę być? - następnie magyia wyposaża w zestaw broni i technik pomagających osiągnąć te cele. Magyia Chaosu jest jedną z wielu dróg 'robienia magyi', a ta książeczka jest zwięzłym wprowadzeniem do Chaosu. *** CZYM JEST MAGYIA CHAOSU? *** Czym jest Magyia Chaosu? Dobre pytanie. Od boomu na magicznej scenie w późnych latach 70tych, zapoczątkowała serię debat na temat tego, czym właściwie jest, czym nie jest i kto czyni ją 'prawidłowo' - to takie powtarzające się argumenty, które najwidoczniej stały się miłością okultystów. W tym miejscu, kuszącym byłoby rzucić się w wir dyskusji na temat historii magii prowadzącej do magii Chaosu, lecz zamiast tego ograniczę się do uogólnienia mówiąc, że zanim Chaos kopiąc i wrzeszcząc wszedł na scenę, dominującym sposobem 'czynienia magii' były(są zresztą ciągle) Systemy. Czym jest ów system magiczny? System magiczny jest kombinacją praktycznych ćwiczeń w zaprowadzaniu zmian w systemie wierzeń, postawach, koncepcji budowy wszechświata, etyce moralnej i jeszcze kilku innych rzeczach. Przykładami takich systemów mogą być: Kabała, przeróżne tradycje wiccańskie, system magiczny Złotego Świtu razem ze wszystkimi swoimi stopniami, kostiumami, mottami etc, oraz powiększająca się liczba ścieżek szamańskich płodzących się w dzisiejszych czasach. Kiedy korzystasz z systemów magicznych, zanim będziesz mógł zacząć wymachiwać dookoła swoją różdżką lub podskakiwać w górę i w dół na swojej głowie 'by osiągnąć oświecenie', będziesz musiał spędzić sporo czasu na poznawaniu wierzeń dołączonych do systemu, nauce przykazań, zapamiętywaniu listy symboli i nakazów: jak zwracać się do twojego kumpla maga, a w niektórych, ekstremalnych przypadkach, jak się ubierać, chodzić i żuć gumę jednocześnie. Jak doszło do takiego stanu rzeczy? Więc, magia, jak niektóre z ważniejszych religijnych przekazów, jest zasadniczo prosta, ale padła ofiarą procesu, który z prostych idei tworzy niebezpiecznie skomplikowane wierzenia, które potrafią odwieść daleko od uprawiania właściwej magii. Cofnijmy się w czasie by znaleźć się 'gdzieś w erze paleolitu', by odszukać plemiennego szamana, który siedząc na kamieniu ogląda wizje wywołane rozmokłym kawałkiem grzybka. Szybki przeskok o kilka tysiącleci, a znajdziesz 'System Magiczny' obejmujący setki tysięcy słów, tajemniczych diagramów i uzupełnień, oraz który zabrania zapewne używania narkotyków. Narodziny Magii Chaosu przypisywane są na późne lata 70te, mniej więcej w czasie, kiedy punk rockowcy produkowali się w przemyśle muzycznym, a Chaos jako nauka zaczynał być brany poważnie przez matematyków, ekonomistów i psychologów. Dwa nazwiska najbardziej kojarzone z narodzinami Magii Chaosu to Pete Carroll i Ray Sherwin, chociaż byli jeszcze inni, czający się na drugim planie, jak chociażby Stoke Newington Sorcerors(SNS), którzy byli później związani z pierwszymi wybuchami ruchu punkowego. Niektóre z wczesnych prac Peta Carrolla na temat Chaosu były publikowane w "The New Equinox", wydawanym przez Raya Sherwina, w którym to pojawiły się pierwsze wzmianki dotyczące powstania Illuminatów Thanaterosa(Illuminates of Thanateros, w skrócie IOT) - zakonu magicznego. Co ciekawe, w najwcześniejszych materiałach IOT nigdzie nie użyto wyrażenia 'chaos'. Morton Press Raya Sherwina wydało później "Liber Null" Peta Carrolla i "The Book of Results" samego Sherwina, która to książka wyeksponowała praktyczne techniki Sigilizacji, która, stworzona przez Austina Osmana Spare'a, stała się jedną z podstawowych technik magii Chaosu. Wczesny rozwój magii Chaosu charakteryzował się luźną siecią grup informacyjnych, które prowadziły wspólne eksperymenty nad możliwościami nowego kierunku. Po zaprzestaniu wydawania "The New Equinox", 'dzieci chaosu' relacjonowały swoje rezultaty i herezje na stronach nowego magazynu Chrisa Braya - "The Lamp of Thoth". Wczesne księgi chaosu połączone były dwoma 'taśmami': książką "The Chaos Concept", która opisywała podstawy magii Chaosu, oraz "The Chaochamber", łataniną sc-fi, łączącą elementy Star Treka, Michaela Moorcocka i H.G. Wellsa. Potem wydawnictwo "Sorceror's Apprentice" Chrisa Braya ponownie wydało "Liber Null" i "The Book of Results" oraz dwie nowe książki: "Psychonaut" Peta Carolla i "The Theatre of magic" Raya Sherwina. Wydawnictwa te, razem z artykułami pochodzącymi z rosnącego Chaockiego korpusu LOT, przyciągnęły do eksperymentowania jeszcze więcej ludzi. Dzięki staraniom Ralpha Tegtmeiera, zaczęto zauważać Chaos również w kontynentalnej Europie. (wcześniej tylko w Anglii - rzuf) Głównym przesłaniem Chaosu jest pogląd, że podstawą magii jest praktykowanie jej - tak jak z seksem, żadna ilość teoretyzowania nie zastąpi własnego doświadczenia. Dlatego też "Liber Null" Peta Carrolla przedstawia jedynie szkielety magicznych technik, które mogą być używane do wprowadzania zmian w pewnych okolicznościach. "Liber Null" skoncentrowało się na technikach mówiąc, że właściwe metody magii są rozsiane głównie po przeróżnych systemach, pomimo różniących ich symboli, wierzeń i dogmatów. To, którego zestawu symboli będziesz używał zależy od ciebie, a sieci wierzeń je otaczające są raczej oznaczeniami granic niż granicami samymi w sobie(więcej o tym później). Duży wpływ na rozwój magii Chaosu miały prace Roberta Antona Wilsona i spółki, a właściwie Stowarzyszenia Dyskordian czczącego Eris, grecką boginię Chaosu. Dyskordianie zauważyli, że humor, klaunowanie i ogólna światłość były widocznie nieobecne w magii, która zdradzała tendencje do bycia zbyt poważną. Widać było(i widać nadal) tendencję okultystów do myślenia o sobie jako o inicjowanej elicie przeciwstawionej reszcie ludzkości. W odróżnieniu od przeróżnych systemów magicznych, które wszystkie bazują na mitycznej lub historycznej przeszłości(jak Atlantyda, Lemuria, Albion, etc), magia Chaosu czerpie z science-fiction, fizyki kwantowej i z wszystkiego innego, co tylko wybierze sobie praktykujący. Bardziej niż próby odzyskania i utrzymania wiedzy branej z przeszłości(i jej dawnych osiągnięć), magia Chaosu proponuje podejście pozwalające na używanie wszystkiego, co pojedynczy adept uważa za właściwe do utworzenia tymczasowego wierzenia lub zestawu symboli. Magia Chaosu nie jest więc systemem, ale utylizuje systemy i zachęca do wynajdywania własnych sposobów, dając magii prawdziwie postmodernistyczny smaczek. Nie trzeba mówić, że magia Chaosu zaczęła zdobywać sobie 'złowieszczą' reputację. Nastąpiło to w wyniku trzech czynników; po pierwsze - podejście do magii na zasadzie "wybierz i wymieszaj" nie podobało się 'tradycjonalistom', po drugie, wielu ludzi łączyło chaos z anarchią i innymi negatywnymi skojarzeniami, oraz po trzecie, niektóre chaockie publikacje zostały posądzone o bycie 'bluźnierczymi, grzesznymi i niebezpiecznymi' w sposób, w jaki wcale takie nie były, co udowadnia tylko, że były atrakcyjnye dla potrzebujących dowartościowania swojego ego. Połowa lat osiemdziesiątych dała początek drugiej fali ruchu Chaockiego. W 1985 wydano publikację "The Cardinal Rites of Chaos" napisaną przez osobę o pseudonimie Paula Pagani, która naszkicowała serię rytuałów jako dokonanie Yorkshire'owskiego 'Circle of Chaos'. Tymczasem Alas, wczesna kooperacja pomiędzy wyrazicielami Chaosu, dała początek legalnym sporom, literackim boczeniom, a nawet magicznym bitwom. Dla niektórych magia Chaosu kojarzyła się z górą pieniędzy, podczas gdy inni odkryli swoje pozycje by wytrzymać jako obrońcy tytułu przedstawiciela ruchu. Zgodnie ze swą naturą, Chaos rozczepił się i zaczął re-ewoluować w różne strony. Trzy różne magazyny zdecydowały się kontynuować chaocką debatę - "Chaos International", "Nox" i "Joel Birroco's Chaos". "Chaos International" został stworzony na zasadzie sieci, ze szczególnym pomysłem zmiany pracowników z każdym numerem. Dobry z założenia pomysł dał początek problemom w praktyce, takim jak częste zmiany adresu. "Chaos International" przetrwał pięć różnych zmian redakcyjnych, po czym został oddany w ręce Iana Reada. "Chaos International" stał się jednym z najlepszych magazynów zawierających innowacyjne pomysły. Magazyn "Nox" wyłonił się z dziczy Południowego Yorkshire by podawać napój uważony z magii Chaosu, materiałów ścieżki lewej ręki i thelemickich eksperymentów. Stał się on jednym z najlepszych magazynów publikujących eksperymentalną magię z szerokiego zestawu źródeł. Z fanzinu formatu A5 zdołał urosnąć do książkowego czasopisma. "Joel Birroco's Chaos" wprowadzał sytuacjonistyczną perspektywę do chaockiej debaty, przepowiadającą rozbłysk Chaotyzmu jako eksperymentu, który niechybnie zmieni się w narzędzie mody i potem stwarzając przeróżnych magicznych liderów rozedrze się za sprawą całej grupy greckich cyników. Debata na temat rozwoju Ruchu Chaockiego została rozszarpana przez te właśnie czasopisma i przez wyżej wspomniany "Lamp of Thoth". Argumenty zapoczątkowane w jednym magazynie, rozsiały się po innym i pojawiły się strony, głosy sprzymierzone z innymi głosami, przy czym "Birocco" przyciągał ludzi tylko po to, by w późniejszym czasie ich wyeliminować. W 86., S.A. Press wydała "Grimoire of Chaos Magic" Juliana Wilde'a, pierwszą książkę spoza kręgów Sherwina i Carrolla. Pomimo ostrej krytyki ze strony innych chaockich partii, pan Wilde nigdy nie poszedł na przód, by rozwinąć swoje pomysły. "Grimoire" radykalnie oddalił się od innych interpretacji Chaosu ze swoim stwierdzeniem, że magia Chaosu sama w sobie jest 'systemem'. Następcą "Grimoire'a" była taśma "The Chaosphere", a później inna książka - "The Apogeton" Alawna Tickhilla, uważany za 'podręcznik chaosu', pomimo, iż tylko w małym stopniu odnosił się do magii Chaosu. Żadne z tych wydawnictw nie zyskało sobie specjalnej przychylności żadnej z chaockich grup, a 'trzecia fala' rozwoju Chaosu szła dalej grając do dźwięku wznoszonych głosów, slangowych meczów na papierze i potajemnych sprzeczek. W roku 87, jedna z najdziwniejszych grup chaockich, Lincoln Order Of Neuromancers(L.O.O.N.) ogłosiła 'śmierć' magii Chaosu, stwierdzając w swoim 'chainbooku' "Apikorsus", iż: "Magia Chaosu umarła, a jedyna debata rozgrywa się między sępami o to, by zdobyć jak największe kości." Twierdzenie to zostało również wysunięte przez Stephena Sennita, redaktora magazynu "Nox". Z retrospekcji wynika nie tyle, że magia Chaosu umarła, co tyle, że wściekła, wieloletnia debata, stała się po prostu nudna. Dotarła do punktu punktu, w którym konstruktywna krytyka zdegenerowała się do niczego więcej, jak tylko do meczu slangów. Być może kilku Magów Chaosu otrząsnęło się i zastanowiło się, o co cały ten hałas. W tym samym czasie, Pete Carroll zaczął reformować IOT w 'Pakt', stawiając świątynie w Wlk. Brytanii, USA i w Europie. IOT jest uważany za Zakon dla 'poważnych' Magów Chaosu w ten sam sposób, w jaki OTO istnieje dla 'poważnych' Thelemitów. Podczas pisania tych słów, Pakt IOT posiada świątynie aktywne w Wlk. Brytanii, Europie i Ameryce i pomimo ich hierarchicznej struktury wyłożonej w ostatniej książce Peta Carrolla "Liber Khaos/The Psychonomicon", wydaje się posiadać spore pole działania dla rozwoju i nowych eksperymentów w obrębie swoich luźnych struktur. Mając przedstawiony rozwój magii Chaosu, możemy teraz bardziej zgłębić jej zasady. *** ZASADY MAGYI CHAOSU *** Kiedy systemy magiczne opierają się zwykle na modelu lub mapie duchowego/psychicznego wszechświata, jak chociażby na Drzewie Życia, Magyia Chaosu bazuje na bardzo niewielu 'Rdzennych Zasadach', które generalnie leżą u podstaw jej podejścia do magyi(jakkolwiek nie są to uniwersalne aksjomaty, więc można je modyfikować). 1. Unikanie Dogmatów. Magowie Chaosu dążą do uniknięcia popadania w dogmatyzm(poza przejawianiem dogmatyzmu jako części tymczasowo przyjętego systemu wierzeń). Dyskordianie używają 'Kotmatów', takich jak na przykład "My, Dyskordanie, musimy się od siebie różnić!". Tak więc Magowie Chaosu zmieniają swe myśli, zaprzeczają samym sobie i używają argumentów bardziej lub mniej prawdopodobnych. Zauważono, że inwestujemy masę czasu i energii w posiadanie racji. Cóż jest złego w okazjonalnym myleniu się? 2. Własne Doświadczenie jest najważniejsze. Innymi słowy, nie wierzcie mi na słowo w każdej kwestii, sprawdźcie wszystko sami. Magyia bardzo ucierpiała przez 'fotelowych teoretyków', przekazujących przez swoje lenistwo mity i nieaktualne informacje. Czasem interesującym jest zadawać niewygodne pytania, by przekonać się z czym wychodzą do nas ci samozwańczy eksperci. Niektórzy prędzej wyleją z siebie strumień werbalnego bełkotu niż przyznają się do niewiedzy, podczas gdy prawdziwy adept powiedziałby zapewne "Nie mam pieprzonego pojęcia". Dosyć wcześnie Magowie Chaosu doszli do zaskakującego odkrycia, że kiedy z jakiejkolwiek szczególnej techniki praktycznej magii zdrapiesz warstwę dogmatów, wierzeń, poglądów i anegdot, może ona być opisana w całkiem prosty sposób. 3. Doskonałość Techniczna. Jednym z pierwszych błędów w pojmowaniu Magyi Chaosu było przekonanie, że daje ona praktykującym wolną rękę do robienia wszystkiego, co chcą, co prowadzi do niechlujnej postawy wobec samooceny, analizy, etc. To nie tak. Podejście Chaosu zawsze zalecało rygorystyczną samoocenę i analizę, z naciskiem na praktykowanie technik do osiągnięcia pożądanych rezultatów. Nauka 'robienia' magyi wymaga opanowania zestawu umiejętności, więc jeśli już masz zamiar angażować się w te wszystkie dziwactwa, czemu nie zrobić tego najlepiej jak potrafisz? 4. Odwarunkowanie. Chaocki paradygmat uczynił jednym z podstawowych zadań magika gruntowne odwarunkowanie z siatki wierzeń, poglądów i urojeń na temat siebie, społeczeństwa i świata. Nasze ego jest fikcją stabilnej pokrywy utrzymującej się dzięki wyróżnianiu 'czym jestem/czym nie jestem, co lubię/czego nie lubię', poglądów politycznych, religii, seksualności, preferencji, stopnia wolnej woli, rasy, subkultury, etc. Wszystko to pomaga w utrzymaniu stabilnego poczucia samego siebie, które pozwala nam czuć się wyjątkowymi indywidualnościami. Przez ćwiczenia odwarunkwowań możemy zacząć odkrywać pęknięcia w naszej jednomyślnej rzeczywistości, które pozwalają nam stawać się mniej przywiązanymi do naszych wierzeń i egofikcji, a w ten sposób porzucać je lub zmieniać kiedy będzie to stosowne. 5. Różnorodne Podejścia. Jak zostało wspomniane wcześniej, 'tradycyjne' podejścia do magyi wymagają wybrania jednego szczególnego systemu i trzymanie się go. Chaocka perspektywa zachęca do różnorodnego podejścia do rozwoju, więc Magowie Chaosu mogą dowolnie wybierać z jakiegokolwiek dostępnego systemu, motywu literackiego, telewizji, religii, kultu, parapsychologii, etc. Takie podejście oznacza, że jeśli napotkasz dwóch chaotów i zapytasz ich czym zajmują się w danym momencie, bardzo rzadko znajdziesz między nimi konsensus. To czyni Chaos trudnym do jednoznacznego sklasyfikowania, co ponownie stwarza obawy w tych, którzy potrzebują starannie nakreślonego podejścia do magyi. 6. Gnoza. Jednym z kluczy do magicznych zdolności jest umiejętność wchodzenia w Odmienne Stany Świadomości. Mamy zwyczaj rozróżniania 'zwyczajnej świadomości' i 'odmiennych stanów', gdzie w istocie przenosimy się między różnymi stanami świadomości - takimi jak sny na jawie, 'autopilot' czy różne poziomy uwagi. Świadome wejście w odmienne poziomy świadomości można osiągnąć w stanach wstrzymania lub ekscytacji. Te pierwsze zawierają się w pasywnych psychicznie technikach, takich jak medytacja, joga, scrying, kontemplacje i deprywacja sensoryczna, a drugie to na przykład mantrowanie, bębnienie, taniec, pobudzenie emocjonalne i seksualne. *** NIESKOŃCZONA RÓŻNORODNOŚĆ, NIESKOŃCZONE MOŻLIWOŚCI *** Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, jedną z charakterystycznych cech Magyi Chaosu jest różnorodność systemów, z których mogą korzystać praktykujący, zamiast ograniczać się do jednego. W chaosie są oczywiście różne sposoby na korzystanie z systemów. Opiszę tutaj niektóre z nich. D.I.Y (Zrób To Sam) Innymi słowy, stwórz swój własny system, tak, jak zrobił to Autin Osman Spare. Wykreowanie własnego, sprawnego magicznego systemu jest dobrą praktyką, którą możesz dzielić z kimś innym - zależy to tylko od ciebie. Patrząc na to z innej strony, nowe systemy magyiczne mogą też mieć komercyjne uzasadnienie. Jedna książka na system = kilka dobrych pomysłów, następnie piszesz sequel rozwijający oryginalne idee a potem możesz również rozpowszechnić własną talię tarota, nagrania, kasety, zestawy lego, etc. Wychodzenie ze swoimi własnymi, oryginalnymi(przeważnie) ideami jest lepsze(z punktu widzenia Chaosu oczywiście) od wykonywania cudzych rytuałów i podążania za cudzymi pomysłami. Robienie czegoś innowacyjnego(tym bardziej, jeśli nie wiadomo ci o kimkolwiek, kto już by tego próbował) jest bardzo dobre dla wzmacniania pewności siebie. Pamiętam siebie przed laty, kiedy odprawiałem rytuał myśląc "Hej, wyryłem błędnie każdy pentagram i nic się nie stało" - żadne paskudztwo się(jeszcze!) nie pojawiło. Metasystemy Zauważa się dzisiaj u ludzi wielką tendencję do wypróbowywania i tworzenia metasystemów - to jest systemów, w których wszystko może być wymieszane ze wszystkim innym, oraz które tłumaczą wszystko, co jest warte wytłumaczenia. Mamy więc próby połączenia runów z tarotem, umieszczania praktycznie wszystkiego na Drzewie Życia i masę teoretyzowania. Nie ma w tym nic złego, co więcej, jest to często bardzo przydatne ćwiczenie. Może też być zabawnym, kiedy wychodzisz z prawdopodobnym wytłumaczeniem dla czegoś opartego na zmyślonych faktach a wielu ludzi stwierdza "Hej, to naprawdę niesamowite"(kilka lat temu, pewien okultystyczny autor wydał swoją wersję Lovecraftowego Necronomiconu, który brzmiał dobrze, ale faktycznie był fałszywy. Otrzymał więc masę listów od ludzi odprawiających opisane w nim rytuały i chcących opowiedzieć o swoich rezultatach). Jest także ważnym patrzenie na wierzenia jako na magiczne narzędzia, do czego wrócę później. Osobiście, lubię korzystać z wielu różnych systemów i używać ich w korzystnych ku temu sytuacjach. Zdarza mi się przeskakiwać między D.I.Y, Kabałą, Tantrą, Mitami Cthulu, Szamanizmem i wszystkim innym, co wyda się odpowiednie w danym momencie. Warto zgłębić do pewnego poziomu system by zaznajomić się z nim. Magowie odkryli, że po zapoznaniu się z jednym systemem łatwiej jest znaleźć punkt zaczepienia w innym. Na przykład, jeśli jesteś dość doświadczony z magią enochiańską, nie powinieneś mieć sporych problemów z runami. Naukowość Chaosu Niektórzy magowie chaosu używają wielu naukowych analogii i metafor w swoich pracach. Jest to do przyjęcia - mimo wszystko nauka sprzedaje nam proszki do prania i samochody - jeśli coś może być naukowo wytłumaczone, o wiele więcej ludzi będzie do tego przekonanych, szczególnie komputerowcy, studenci psychologii, etc. To wszystko pomaga w stworzeniu 'bufora wierzeń'. Zamiast 'twardej' nauki, można korzystać z pseudonaukowości, takiej, jak wiele New Age'owych książek porównujących przechowywanie energii przez kryształy do przechowywania informacji w chipach komputerowych. Póki mamy do czynienia z czynnikiem wierzeń, możesz używać astrologii, alchemii Teozofii i czegokolwiek, co ci się podoba tak długo, jak będzie to spójne i użyteczne. Bycie 'unaukowionym' nie oznacza bycia poważnym w tym samym czasie. Szaleństwo Chaosu To Dyskordianie zauważyli, że wśród długiej listy dualizmów chętnie używanych przez okultystów, przeciwieństwa humoru i powagi zostały odłożone na bok. Humor jest ważny w magyi. Jak powiedziała Janet Cliff, jesteśmy zbyt ważni by brać siebie na poważnie. Przykładowo, niektórzy członkowie paktu IOT używają Śmiechu jako formy odpędzania i oczywiście nic tak jak śmiech nie niszczy okultystycznej pompatyczności. WAŻNE: rytuały mogą być zwariowane i nie mniej efektywne od tych, w których musisz ciągle trzymać poważny wyraz twarzy. Magyia to zabawa - w przeciwnym razie, po cóż się za nią brać? Magiczne Modele Magyia zmienia się wraz ze zmianami w sposobie myślenia. Do niedawna, kiedy praktykujący magyię wyznawali 'Duchowy' Model Magyi, który zasadniczo stwierdza prawdziwość Odmiennych Rzeczywistości zamieszkiwanych przez całe panteony przeróżnych bytów - elementale, demony, anioły, boginie, bogów, etc. Zadaniem maga czy szamana jest opanowanie(lub odziedziczenie) mapy Odmiennych Rzeczywistości - by zapoznać się z tamtejszymi skrótami i zyskać kilkoro przyjaciół(lub skontaktować się z krewniakami). Po tym muszą współdziałać z tymi duchami w określony sposób, by wypełniły ich wolę. Tak więc duchowny modli się, szamani wpychają święte grzyby w otwory w swoim ciele by spotkać przodków, a demonologowie wywierają posłuszeństwo na przywoływanych bytach grożąc im fragmentami Starego Testamentu. W XVIII wieku, z rozwojem nauki, na zachodzie pojawiła się idea 'Zwierzęcego Magnetyzmu', będąca pierwszą manifestacją 'Energetycznego' Modelu Magyi. Model ten kładzie nacisk na istnienie 'subtelnych energii', którymi można manipulować wykorzystując pewne techniki. Za tym poszli Bulwer Lytton ze swoją energią 'Vril', Eliphas Levi z Astralnym Światłem, Media z ektoplazmą, zeuropeizowana prana, czakry i kundalini oraz ewentualnie orgonowa energia Wilhelma Reicha. Dalszy rozwój nadszedł wraz z popularyzacją psychologii, głównie z psychoanalizą Freuda, Junga i spółki. W tym czasie, Odmienne Rzeczywistości stały się Wewnętrznymi Światami, demony zamieniły się w Nieświadomy Umysł a Ukryci Mistrzowie zostali odkryci jako manifestacje 'Wyższego Ja'. Dla niektórych późniejszych przedstawicieli tegoż modelu, tarot z magiczno-dywinacyjnego systemu stał się narzędziem osobistej transformacji, tak samo jak bogowie/boginie przestali być uważani za 'realne' byty, a stały się symbolami lub archetypami. Obecnym, dobrze zapowiadającym się paradygmatem jest model 'Cybernetyczny', który pojawił się wraz z rozwojem kultury opartej na informacji. Podług tego modelu, wszechświat, mimo tego, co się wydaje, jest stochastyczny z natury. Magyia jest zestawem technik służących pobudzaniu neurologicznej burzy w mózgu powodującej mikroskopijne fluktuacje we Wszechświecie prowadzące do makroskopijnych zmian - zgodnie z intencją maga. Warto zapoznać się z Teorią Chaosu, Efektem Motyla i tym podobnym. Inną manifestacją Cybernetycznego Modelu są New Age'owe twierdzenia, jakoby kryształy pracowały niczym komputerowe chipy. Są też znaki mówiące, że Cybernetyczny Model idealnie pasuje do modelu duchowego i w 'Chaos Servitors: A User Guide', znajdziecie dosyć spójne argumenty wspomagające ideę, że umiejscowione pola informacyjne mogą po pewnym czasie stać się niezależne do stopnia, w którym zaczynamy pojmować je jako niezależne byty - duchy. Każdy z modeli jest na swój sposób atrakcyjny i posiada zarówno zwolenników jak i przeciwników. Wiele dzieł okultystycznych szczęśliwie łączą elementy duchowe, energetyczne i psychologiczne. Warto też zaznaczyć, że jeśli kiedykolwiek będziesz musiał wytłumaczyć wszystkie te dziwactwa jakiemuś sceptykowi - najlepszy w tym celu będzie model psychologiczny. W dzisiejszych czasach ludzie wyznający model duchowy(jeśli nie są wyznania pogańskiego lub okultystycznego) myślą, że mają monopol na korzystanie z duchów. Jeśli owy sceptyk jest komputerowcem lub miłośnikiem ułamków - wtedy skorzystaj z 'cyberpunkowego' paradygmatu. Naukowcy akceptują tylko to, co w racjonalny sposób da się podciągnąć pod naukę. Dobrym przykładem jest akupunktura, niedawno wytłumaczona za pomocą modelu energetycznego była wyśmiewana przez naukowy establishment, póki nie została przedstawiona jako endorfiniczna stymulacja. Teraz większość szpitalnych oddziałów fizjoterapii posiada zestaw igieł. Kiedy niektórzy z magów ograniczają się do jednego, ulubionego modelu, przydatnym jest zamienianie ich dopasowując się do sytuacji. Niektóre aspekty magyi mogą być wytłumaczone za pomocą jednego modelu lepiej niż za pomocą pozostałych. Model duchowy, będący też najstarszym, potrafi do pewnego stopnia wytłumaczyć każdy aspekt magyi. Model psychologiczny, użyteczny z punktu widzenia osobistego rozwoju, napotyka na trudności próbując wytłumaczyć plemiennych szamanów rzucających klątwy na ludzi zachodu, którzy (a) nie wierzą w miagyię (b) nie wiedzą o zamierzeniach szamana © nie należą do plemienia szamana. Jeśli ograniczysz się do używania tylko jednego modelu, prędzej czy później wszechświat postawi przed tobą coś nieodpowiadającego twym parametrom. Jeśli spędzasz więcej czasu broniąc swój model, niż modyfikując go, wiesz już, że nadeszła pora na inne metody odwarunkowań... zgłoś się do pokoju 101. *** POWSZECHNE HAIL DISCORDIA! *** Stowarzyszenie Dyskordian jest, cytując ich samych, "...szczepem filozofów, teologów, magów, naukowców, artystów, clownów i im podobnych maniaków zainteresowanych ERIS BOGINIĄ ZAMĘTU i wszystkim, co ona czyni". Istnienie Stowarzyszenia Dyskordian zostało po raz pierwszy spopularyzowane w trylogii "Illuminatus!" Roberta Antona Wilsona i Roberta Shea'ego, a także w księdze Malaklipsy Młodszego "Principia Discordia", przedstawiającej podstawowe założenia Religii Dyskordiańskiej - religii skupionej wokół greckiej bogini Eris. Tradycyjnie Eris była córką Nox(nocy) i żoną Chronusa. Zrodziła całą gromadkę bogów - Cierpienie, Zapominalstwo, Głód, Zarazę, Wojnę, Morderstwo, Kłamstwa - niezłe dzieciaki! Starożytni grecy przypisywali każdy rodzaj zdenerwowania lub nieporządku właśnie jej. Z upadkiem antycznych cywilizacji, Eris zniknęła, lecz podejżewa się, że miała swój udział w stworzeniu biurokracji i firm ubezpieczeniowych. Nie pojawiła się osobiście na kosmicznym statku zwanym Gaia aż do późnych lat 50tych, kiedy to objawiła się dwóm młodym kalifornijczykom znanym potem jako Omar Ravenhurst i Malaklipsa Młodszy. Eris uczyniła ich "Strażnikami Świętego Chao" i dała im wiadomość: "Powiedzcie tej ograniczonej ludzkości, że nie ma żadnych zasad, dopóki sami sobie ich nie wymyślą." Po tym, Omar i Mal ogłosili się Najwyższymi Kapłanami swojego własnego szaleństwa i zdeklarowali siebie jako Stowarzyszenie Dyskordian, czymkolwiek by to nie miało być. Greater Poop: Czy z tą Eris to prawda? Malaklipsa: Wszystko jest prawdą. GP: Nawet fałszywe rzeczy? Mal: Nawet fałszywe rzeczy są prawdziwe GP: Jak to możliwe? Mal: Nie wiem człowieku, nie ja to zrobiłem. Eris, z przypisu w książce od historii urosła do rangi mitycznej mega-gwiazdy, a Ruch Dyskordian, jeśli można powiedzieć, że coś takiego w ogóle istnieje, rośnie po obu stronach Atlantyku wspomagany przez dyskordiańską taktykę deklarowania, że każdy jest prawdziwym Papieżem. Coraz więcej ludzi przyciąga religia oparta na celebrowaniu zamętu i szaleństwa. Głównym mitem greckim, w którym Eris odegrała znaczącą rolę, jest niekończąca się mydlana opera o 'Górze Olimp - Domu Bogów'; odcinek, w którym nieumyślnie doprowadzono do wojny trojańskiej. Zeus organizując imprezę nie zaprosił na nią Eris, z powodu jej złej reputacji. Rozwścieczona afrontem, Eris przygotowała złote jabłko z napisem 'Kallisti'('Najpiękniejszej') i rzuciła je między gości. Trzy z bawiących się bogiń - Atena, Hera i Afrodyta uważały, że zasługują na owoc, więc zaczęły walczyć i rzucać dookoła jedzeniem. W celu rozstrzygnięcia sporu, Zeus nakazał im poddać się sądowi 'najpiękniejszego' śmiertelnika - Parysa, syna króla Troji. Każda z nich dotarła do niego via Hermes, lecz każda próbowała przechytrzyć konkurentki zakradając się już wcześniej z łapówką do Parysa. Atena oferowała mu zwycięstwo w walce, Hera wielkie bogactwo, kiedy Afrodyta 'jedynie poluzowała zapięcia w ubraniu', oferując Parysowi najpiękniejszą ze śmiertelnych kobiet. Tak oto Afrodyta zdobyła jabłko, a Parys zdobył Helenę, która nieszczęściem była już żoną Menelaosa, króla Sparty. Po wmieszaniu się w całą sprawę Ateny i Hery wybuchnęła z tego wojna trojańska, a reszta, jak mawiają, jest już historią. Dziś, w erze dużo pozytywniej nastawionej do chaosu, Eris złagodniała, a współcześni dyskordianie przypisują jej wszelkie dziwactwa w swoim życiu, intrygi, kreatywne przebłyski inspiracji i dzikie zabawy. Potrafi być czasem nieco złośliwa, ale komu z nas się to nie zdaża? *** DYSKORDIAŃSKI RYTUAŁ OTWARCIA *** autorstwa Prince Prance'a 1. Klaśnij 5 razy. 2. Eryzjański Krzyż: "Światłość w mej głowie Ogień w mych genitaliach Siła po mej Prawej stronie Śmiech po mej lewej stronie Miłość w mym sercu." 3. Narysuj Spiralne Pentagramy* w czterech stronach świata i u góry. 4. Stojąc twarzą na wschód: "Błogosławiony Apostole Hung Mung(1), wielki Mędrcu Calthay, zrównoważ Misz-Masz i zapewnij nam equilibrium." 5. Stojąc twarzą na południe "Błogosławiony Apostole Van Van Mojo(2), Doktorze Hoodoo i Vexe, daj nam Moc Voodoo i zmieszaj naszych nieprzyjaciół." 6. Stojąc twarzą na zachód: "Błogosławiony apostole Sri Syadasti(3), patronie psychodelii, naucz nas względnej prawdy i wysadź nasze umysły." 7. Stojąc twarzą na północ: "Błogosławiony Apostole Zarathudzie(4), twardo-nosy eremito, zapewnij nam eryzjańskie wątpliwości i stałość Chaosu." 8. Patrząc w górę/dół: "Błogosławiony Apostole Malaklipso(5), Starszy Święty Dyskordii, zapewnij nam illuminację i ochroń nas przed głupotą." 9. Rozglądając się dookoła: "Wielka Bogini Dyskordio, Święta Matko Eris, Radości Wszechświata, Śmiechu Przestrzeni, zapewnij nam Życie, Światło, Miłość i Wolność oraz spraw, aby ta cholerna magyia działała!" 10. "Hail Eris! All Hail Discordia!" objaśnienia: * Więcej o Spiralnych Pentagramach w następnym rozdziale. (1) Hung Mung jest dyskordiańskim łącznikiem z misteriami chińskimi i to on wymyślił Święte Chao. Jest patronem Pory Chaosu. (2) Dr. Van Van Mojo to gość z Międzynarodowej Partyzantki Haiti o Pokój na Świecie. Jest patronem Pory Niezgody. (3) Sri Syadasti jest Apostołem Psychodelii i Patronem Pory Zamętu. (4) Zarathuda, Eremita Średniowiecznej Europy, nazywany "Przestępcą Wiary." Patron Pory Biurokracji. (5) Malaklipsa Starszy był podobno starożytnym mędrcem, który dzierżąc napis "GŁUPEK" przemieżał aleje Rzymu, Bagdadu, Mekki, Jerozolimy i kilku innych miejsc. Patron Pory Pokłosia. *** SPIRALNE PENTAGRAMY *** Rozdział ten objaśnia nieco kwestię Spiralnych Pentagramów używanych w Dyskordiańskim Rytuale Otwarcia. Tradycyjny pentagram jest bardzo solidną geometrycznie figurą - zauważyłem, że świetnie sprawdza się w rytuałach odpędzania. "Cóż więc", pomyślałem kiedyś "stanie się, jeśli narysuję piecio-ramienną gwiazdę zbudowaną z krzywych?" Poniżej możecie obejżeć rezultat paro-minutowej pracy z cyrklem(na komputerze trwało to wieki!). W przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnego pentagramu, mającego środek o kształcie pentagonu, ten posiada kształt płatka. Gdy go narysowałem(cholernie trudną rzeczą było narysowanie go za pierwszym razem w powietrzu), zwizualizowałem zewnętrzne płatki kręcące się zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara, a wewnętrzne w przeciwnym kierunku(bez jakiejś szczególnej przyczyny), a cała figura stawała się trój-wymiarowym, nieskończenie długim tunelem. Niezłe, co? Po raz pierwszy wykorzystaliśmy takie pentagramy w rytuale inwokacji Eris i pracowały wyśmienicie. Nie zatrzymywały nic na zewnątrz, tylko wciągały energię do środka. Można ich także używać podczas projekcji astralnej(lub po chaocku, w 'Magyi Wirtualnej') jako bram przejściowych. Ja sam spontanicznie używałem ich podczas snów jako bram astralnych. By je zamknąć, zmieniam kierunek obracania się płatków by figura na powrót stała się 'płaska', czasami tworząc jeszcze nad nimi zwykły pentagram. Wydają się działać dobrze podczas 'luźnej' pracy, ale gorzej w 'tradycyjnych' systemach, takich jak Mniejszy Klucz Salomona(zauważyłem, że opisane w nim byty są bardzo konserwatywne w kwestii tego, jak lubią być ewokowane). Jeśli już wypróbujesz spiralne pentagramy, będę bardzo wdzięczny za powiadomienie mnie o wynikach. W każdej magicznej technice, ważnym jest by rozróżnić Działanie i Treść. Jednym z pierwszych przesłań ruchu chaockiego było to, że kiedy treść jest do pewnego stopnia arbitralna, podstawowy proces, na którego podstawie układane są rytuały jest najważniejszy. Przykładowo - Dyskordiański Rytuał Otwarcia jest wariacją rytuałów skupiających(bądź odpędzających), mającym na celu umieszczenie odprawiającego w 'centrum' jego psychokosmosu, z którego przystępuje się do wszystkich działań magicznych. Rytuały skupiające służą także jako 'rozgrzewka' przed właściwym działaniem, jako chwilowe wejście w przestrzeń, w której Nic nie jest Prawdą, a Wszystko jest Dozwolone. Po właściwym działaniu, można go użyć jako powrotu do zwyczajnej rzeczywistości. Ryty takie jak standardowy Odpędzający Rytuał Pentagramu lub Gnostyczne Odpędzenie IOTu są kombinacjami gestów, mowy, oddechu i wizualizacji w różnych formach, lecz o tym samym działaniu - następuje identyfikacja czterech podstawowych kierunków świata i piątego, reprezentującego jedność z duchem, chaosem bądź Kia. Takowe rytuały wytwarzają pewne zmiany w 'atmosferze' miejsca, w którym są wykonywane, a z praktyką, odczucia te będą się wzmagały z każdym użyciem rytuału, tak więc zmiana codziennej rzeczywistości wraz z jej problemami na Magiczną Rzeczywistość staje się łatwo dostrzegalna. Spiralny Pentagram *** MAGYIA SIGILI *** Sigilizacja jest jedną z najprostszych i najefektywniejszych form magyicznych, używanych przez dzisiejszych magów. Jeśli już załapiesz podstawowe zasady sigilizacji i poeksperymentujesz z jej najpopularniejszymi metodami, możesz popracować nad własnym sposobem ich wykorzystywania. Podstawowy proces sigilizacji można podzielić na sześć stopni: 1 - Określenie pragnienia 2 - Rozważenie możliwych dróg spełnienia go 3 - 'Zsymbolizowanie' pragnienia 4 - Osiągnięcie Gnozy/Próżni 5 - Odpalenie 6 - Zapomnienie 1 - Określenie Pragnienia Przede wszystkim trzeba uczynić swą intencję jasną - tak precyzyjną jak to możliwe, przy jednoczesnym nieskomplikowaniu. Niejasne intencje dają zwykle niejasne rezultaty, a jasne wyrażenie intencji sprzyja osiągnięciu pożądanych skutków. Pewna moja znajoma stworzyła kiedyś sigila mającego przyciągnąć kochanka i opisała go z detalami co do tego jak takowy ma wyglądać, jakim typem samochodu ma jeździć etc. Oczywiście jej żądanie spełniło się dokładnie tak, jak je opisała, jednak zbyt późno odkryła, że zapomniała uwzględnić 'inteligencji' w swym sigilu. W efekcie trafił jej się nudziarz! 2 - Rozważenie możliwych dróg spełnienia go Generalnie, sigile są znakomite w przynoszeniu precyzyjnych, krótko-trwałych rezultatów, co czyni je świetnymi w pracy z Magyią Skutków - leczeniu, manipulacją środowiska, inspiracją, kontrolą snów i tym podobnymi. Zwykle uważa się, że przydatnym jest 'otwarcie' drogi dla intencji, by mogła się manifestować. Oto standardowy magiczny przykład pracy dla 'pieniędzy': Frater Bater rzuca czar na pieniądze i czeka na jego działanie. W następnych miesiącach bogaci się na nagłych zgonach swoich krewnych, dostaje odszkodowanie za wpadnięcie na kombajn i tak dalej. Czy upewnił się, że nie było innych, lepszych metod na osiągnięcie celu jak na przykład napisanie książki(cha cha), napisanie podania o nową pracę lub gra na loterii. W taki sposób zwykle działa magyia, pokazując, że wszechświat posiada raczej kiepskie poczucie humoru. 3 - 'Zsymbolizowanie' pragnienia Gdy masz już gotową intencję, może ona zostać przekształcona w symboliczny odpowiednik bądź kod - sygnał, na którym możesz skupić różne poziomy uwagi, bez przywoływania właściwego pragnienia. Główne metody osiągnięcia tego to: (a) Monogram - napisz swoją intencję, wyrzuć wszystkie powtarzające się litery, a z pozostałych utwórz obrazek. (b) Mantra - napisz swoją intencję, przekształć w nic nie znaczącą frazę lub słowo, które można potem intonować. Dodatkowo, można wykorzystać także inne zmysły używając zapachu, smaku, kolorów, mowy ciała i gestów rękoma. 4 - Osiągnięcie Gnozy/Próżni Sigilami można wpłynąć na wszechświat doświadczając Gnozy - czasami, lecz nie zawsze, w obrębie jakiegoś rytuału/aktu magicznego. Popularnymi metodami osiągania gnozy są: wirowanie, skandowaniem tańczenie, wizualizacja, przeciążenie sensoryczne lub deprywacja sensoryczna i pobudzenie seksualne. Innym rodzajem 'odmiennych stanów' jest umysłowa próżnia połączona z obojętnością - rodzaj stanu 'nieprzejmowaniasię'. Przykładem sigilizacji z wykorzystaniem takowego jest bazgranie sigili słuchając jednocześnie nudnej gadaniny, z której musisz mieć notatki. 5 - Odpalenie To po prostu projekcja sigila do pustki lub wszechświata, u szczytu gnozy/pustki. Przykładami są orgazm, 'zaciemnienie' z powodu hiperwentylacji lub bycie zapytanym o nudną gadaninę, której musiało się słuchać. 6 - Zapomnienie Gdy sigil został już odpalony, należy go zapomnieć i dać działać Efektowi Motyla czy czemukolwiek innemu. Zapomnienie dopiero co wykonanej czynności może okazać najtrudniejszym elementem procesu. Nie jest źle, jeśli intencja jest czymś, na czym ci właściwie nie zależy(dobrze jest zacząć od eksperymentowania na rzeczach, które niewiele dla ciebie znaczą), ale jest o wiele trudniej jeśli jest to coś, co bardzo chcesz by się wydarzyło. Tak długo, jak nie rozpamiętujesz pojawiających się myśli, powinno być wszystko dobrze. Czas teraz na inną analogię. Wciąż zmieniająca się plątanina pragnień, życzeń, lęków, fantazji etc rozpychająca się w naszych umysłach może zostać porównana do wyjątkowo niesfornego i zarośniętego ogrodu; kwiaty, chwasty, pnącza i sporadycznie jakieś zakopane grabie. Przechodzenie przez proces sigilizacji można zatem porównać do nagłego rozentuzjazmowania się w kwestii uprzątnięcia tegoż ogrodu. Izolujesz jedną roślinę(tj. twoją intencję), separujesz od innych, odżywiasz, podlewasz i przycinasz, póki nie wzniesie się ponad inne by stać się widoczną na krajobrazie, po czym cała praca cię nudzi i wracasz do domu oglądać telewizję. Cała sztuka polega na tym, żeby przy ponownym spojrzeniu na swój 'ogród' nie zauważyć rośliny, której poświęciłeś tyle uwagi. Jeśli intencja zacznie się plątać razem z resztą rzeczy w twojej głowie, zaczniesz snuć fantazje jej dotyczące - co zrobisz z pieniędzmi, kiedy już je dostaniesz, jak ci będzie fajnie z chłopakiem/dziewczyną/mrówkojadem z twoich snów etc, i twoje pragnienie wejdzie w relacje z innymi, co zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo manifestacji go w taki sposób, w jaki chciałeś. Wartą objęcia postawą jest, kiedy już przekażesz swoje pragnienie wszechświatowi(który niczym Święty Mikołaj, zawsze dostaje wiadomość), bycie pewnym powodzenia swojego działania, przez co nie musisz się już nim więcej przejmować. Takie zaufanie wzrasta, kiedy masz już za sobą parę sukcesów w pracy z sigilami. Rezultat często pojawia się, kiedy zostanie w jakiś sposób utajony - to znaczy, kiedy zupełnie o nim zapomnisz, lub kiedy przestanie ci na nim zależeć. Doświadczenie takie jest podobne do takiego w sytuacji, gdy w środku nocy próbujesz złapać stopa na wyludnionej drodze. Stoisz tak godzinami w deszczu w atmosferze ponurej pewności, że nikt się nie zatrzyma, lecz mimo tkwisz wciąż próbując. I co się do diabła dzieje? Podjeżdża porsche prowadzone przez chłopaka/dziewczynę/mrówkojada wspomnianego w którymś z dawnych sigili, który pyta cię, jak daleko chcesz jechać. Potrafi takie coś doprowadzić do szału, czyż nie? Lecz sigilizacja często działa właśnie w taki sposób. *** WIARA - KLUCZ DO MAGYI *** Jednym z aspektów Magyi Chaosu, który wydaje się irytować niektórych ludzi, są Magowie Chaosu(tudzież Chaotyści, jeśli wolisz) z upodobaniem do pracy z obrazami pochodzącymi z nie-historycznych źródeł, jak inwokowanie stworzeń z Mitów Cthulu H.P Lovecrafta, umieszczanie Rocky Horror Show na Drzewie Życia, przedzieranie się przez astralną pustkę w X-Wingu czy komunikowanie się z bogami, którzy nie istnieli jeszcze pięć minut temu. Możesz zauważyć, że niektórzy będą kręcić nosami na używanie takich rzeczy jako podstaw do poważnej pracy magicznej. Czy mimo wszystko twórczość Lovecrafta nie jest fikcją? Co z połączeniami z 'kontaktami innych płaszczyzn', 'tradycjami', etc - czy na pewno nie da się robić magii z czymś, co nie pochodzi ze źródeł historycznych bądź mitologii? W przeszłości, podobny krytycyzm odnosił się do pracy magów z 'fikcyjnymi' bytami. W tym rozdziale rozprawię się z tymiż obiekcjami. Po pierwsze, magia potrzebuje systemu wierzeń, by działać. System wierzeń jest konstruktem symbolicznym i językowym, dzięki któremu mag uczy się interpretować swoje doświadczenia. Może to być cokolwiek - od starej, dobrej, tradycyjnej Kabały do New Age'owego "słyszałem-o-tym-od-uczciwego-indiańskiego-szamana", które jest tak popularne ostatnimi czasy. Nie jest ważne, jakiego systemu wierzeń używasz, tak długo, jak on dla ciebie działa. Przeczytaj to raz jeszcze, bo to ważne. Ostatecznie, większość magów tworzy własne systemy wierzeń, które pracują dobrze dla nich samych nie sprawdzając się dla innych. Dobrym tego przykładem jest Alfabet Pragnień Austina Osmana Spare'a. Kluczem do sukcesu w magii jest prawdziwość wiary. Jeśli chcesz coś wypróbować mając możliwe do zaakceptowania wyjaśnienie jak miałoby to działać, wtedy powinno się sprawdzić. Pseudonauka i/lub kabalistyczny bełkot - każdy będzie działał, jeśli wiara 'dostanie kopa' dzięki racjonalnemu wytłumaczeniu. Zauważyłem, że działa to, kiedy próbuję robić co nowego, czego jeszcze nie próbowałem. Kiedy obmyślę jakąś prawdopodobną teorię, jestem bardziej pewien działania. Jeśli jestem w 110% pewny, że rytuał zadziała, zwiększa się prawdopodobieństwo, że tak się stanie. Możesz z tym poeksperymentować wykorzystując technikę zmiennych wierzeń(Robert Anton Wilson nazywa to Metaprogramowaniem), dobrym przykładem są czakry. Popularnym poglądem na czakry jest to, że posiadamy ich siedem. W porządku więc, medytuj na czakrach, wbij sobie do głowy symbolikę i voila! Doświadczasz posiadania siedmiu czakr. Teraz zacznij używać Pięciu Sefirotów Środkowego Filaru(Kabała) jako psychicznych centrów w swoim ciele i możesz być pewien, że otrzymasz odpowiednie dla nich rezultaty. Łapiesz ideę? Każdy system wierzeń może zostać użyty jako podstawa dla magyi tak długo, jak inwestujesz w niego swą wiarę. Patrząc na moje wcześniejsze eksperymenty magiczne wydaje mi się, że ważna dla mnie była wiara w starożytność używanego systemu i to, że jest on oparty na tradycyjnych formułach etc. System wierzeń może być postrzegany jako macierz informacji, w którą możemy wlewać energię emocjonalną. Robimy tak dużo będąc pochłoniętymi przez sztukę, film, program w TV, że na moment staje się on dla nas rzeczywisty przywołując odpowiednie emocje. Wiele z tego, co oglądamy na srebrnym ekranie jest potężnymi, mitycznymi obrazami i sytuacjami dostosowanymi do nowoczesnych gustów. Więcej ludzi jest zaznajomiona z uniwersum Star Treka niż z jakąkolwiek tajemniczą religią. Dość bezpiecznie będzie postawić na to, że więcej ludzi będzie wiedziała kim jest Mr. Spock niż kim jest Lugh. Uniwersum Star Treka posiada wiele treści fantastycznych i pozornie tylko kilka odnoszących się do naszej codziennej rzeczywistości. Mimo to, Star Trek jest nowoczesnym, mitycznym odbiciem naszej psychiki. Postacie ucieleśniają konkretne wartości - Spock jest logiczny, Sulu często przedstawia się jako figurę wojskową, Scotty jest 'złotą rączką', a Kirk to rozjemca zawsze szukający rozwiązania konfliktu pokojowymi środkami. Gdy już wskoczymy w uniwersum Star Treka, odkryjemy większą głębię i subtelności. Zauważymy, że spójny wszechświat rządzi się własnymi prawami, którym podlegają postacie. W każdym odcinku zauważymy, że dostajemy wgląd w osobisty świat kluczowej dla niego postaci. Tak, jak nasze codzienne światy, wszechświat Star Treka posiada pewne granice, za którymi jest nieznane - przyszłość, nie odkryta przestrzeń, konsekwencje naszych poczynań - wszystko zależne od kart, które trafią nam się podczas rozdania. Oglądamy więc telewizję stając się obserwatorami rozwoju Mitycznego wydarzenia. Możemy zwiększyć poczucie uczestnictwa w nim dzięki grze fabularnej, w której grupowe wierzenie pozwala nam wytworzyć co najmniej kilku-godzinne pozory uczestniczenia we wszechświecie Star Treka, siedząc wygodnie w pokoju. Nietrudno jest wytworzyć sobie świat Star Treka, wszystko dzięki mrowiu książek, komiksów, filmów i suplementów fabularnych. Ostatecznym przykładem jest mój kolega, który, gdy miał przystąpić do sprawdzianu z programowania komputerowego, próbował znaleźć odpowiednią godformę, którą mógłby na siebie inwokować, by skupić swój umysł na programowaniu. Merkury? Hermes? Aż w końcu trafił - najpotężniejszą mityczną postacią, jaką potrafił związać z komputerami był Mr. Spock! Zaczął więc inwokować Mr. Spocka ucząc się o nim wszystkich możliwych rzeczy, oraz chodząc dookoła powtarzając "Nigdy nie zrozumiem ludzi" póki nie poczuł się dostatecznie Spockowaty. W ten oto sposób zaliczył na 5! Powracając do Mitów Cthulu. Sam Lovecraft był zdania, że strach, a szczególnie strach przed nieznanym był najsilniejszą emocją niesioną przez Wielkich Przedwiecznych. Powodem, dla którego zdarza mi się pracować z tymi mitami jest fakt, że Wielcy Przedwieczni znajdują się 'poza' większością ludzkich mitologii, są odbiciem cieni Gigantów z mitów nordyckich, Tytanów z mitów greckich oraz innych budowniczych wszechświata, którzy uważani są za zbyt chaotycznych dla łagodnego towarzystwa bogów w uporządkowanym wszechświecie. Poza tym, dla mnie atrakcyjna jest natura Wielkich Przedwiecznych jako nieuchwytnych istot cienia - mogą zostać dopasowani do jakiegokolwiek ortodoksyjnego systemu magyi i sprawia mi wiele radości osiąganie swoich celów poprzez pracę z nimi. Wielcy Przedwieczni mają bardzo 'starożytną' naturę, co dostarcza emocjonalnego wzmocnienia w nagicznych eksploracjach. Po tym wszystkim pewnie myślisz sobie "uurgh, dziwak, lubi paprać się ze śluzowatymi mackami". A mogę także pochwalić się pewnymi interesującymi rezultatami pracy z systemem mitów opartym na (rumieniec) cyklu książek 'Narnia' C.S. Lewisa. Interesującym aspektem metaprogramowania jest to, że możesz przyjmować wierzenia na stosunkowo krótki czas, by potem znowu je zmienić. Praktykując magyię rytualną, dobrze jest, niezależnie od tego, czy myślisz o bogach jako archetypach czy też przejawach własnego ja, by przyjmować ich jako prawdziwe, istniejące byty. Tak więc, nic nie pomoże w rytuale opartym na mitach Cthulu bardziej, niż przyswojenie sobie przekonania, że jeśli coś uczynisz źle, dostaniesz się w macki Cthulu. Oczywiście, poza samym rytuałem, nie musisz wierzyć w Cthulu, ani w tę oślizgłą łapę, która właśnie pojawiła się za moim oknem...nie! Nie! ...ekhm, pzrepraszam za to. Powiązana z tym jest idea, że 'Zawieszenie Niewiary' także może być użyteczne. By to sprawdzić, wybierz książkę przedstawiającą ideę, która dla ciebie jest absolutnie gówniana(każdy mag ma swojego ulubionego 'gównianego' autora) i spróbuj ujżeć przekaz autora bez swojego wewnętrznego głosu ciskającego przekleństwa na każdą stronicę. Jednym z najtrudniejszych dla świeżo upieczonych magów 'zawieszeń' jest przezwyciężenie dręczącego uczucia, że "to wszystko nie działa". Pomimo godzin rozmów i lektury rozległych ksiąg Crowleya i jego kohort, ta dręcząca niewiara wciąż daje o sobie znać, a naprawdę zostanie rozwiana tylko dzięki doświadczeniu - to jest to, co pokazuje, że PRACA MAGYICZNA jest warta tysiąca argumentów. Moim wnioskiem jest więc to, że siła wiary jest kluczem pozwalającym działać magicznym systemom, niezależnie czy odwołują się do tradycji historycznych(które są, powiedzmy wprost, bardzo często zniekształcane), tradycji ezoterycznych(które też mają zwyczaj do ewolucji w czasie), lub do fikcji czy telewizji. To od ciebie zależy, co porusza twoimi emocjami, używaj więc wszystkiego co może być wykorzystane jako wyrażenie twojej woli. *** PODSTAWOWE ĆWICZENIA *** Oto kompilacja ćwiczeń pochodzącyh z różnych źródeł. Mając już same w sobie pewną wartość, mogą być jednocześnie ciekawe w testowaniu i mogą mieć daleko idące konsekwencje. Pewien mój znajomy zaczął swą podróż z chaosem od objęcia systemu wierzeń Odrodzonego Chrześcijanina. Wciąż jest Odrodzonym Chrześcijaninem, ale wydaje się być szczęśliwszy. 1. Osiągając jakikolwiek magiczny rezultat(również 'porażkę') zawsze myśl o kilku wyjaśnieniach dla niego. Takie wyjaśnienia winny być oparte na przyjamniej jednym z poniższych schematów: i. Wyjaśnienie oparte na systemie, z którego korzystałeś. ii. Czystym materialiźmie. iii. Czymś wybitbie głupim. 2. Gdy już testujesz technikę zmiennych wierzeń, wypróbuj takie, które wydają się wzajemnie zaprzeczać, jak na przykład Chrześcijanizm i Tantra, Islam i Radykalny Feminizm, Celtycki New Age i Marksizm. 3. Czytaj specjalistyczne magazyny, które zupełnie cię nie interesują, szczególnie te pisane przez entuzjastycznych amatorów. Czytaj też publikacje przedstawiające skrajnie różne poglądy. 4. Nie wkładaj do ust żywych ropuch. 5. Każdy na świecie jest Buddą, poza tobą! I wszyscy oni czekają, byś został jednym z nich, więc wyłaź z łóżka i ruszaj się! 6. Staraj się mylić - twórz dzikie wypowiedzi, a kiedy ktoś wykopie dołek w twoim argumencie, uznaj swoją pomyłkę, wylewnie jeśli trzeba. Możesz mylić się co do czasu, dnia tygodnia czy jakiejkolwiek wypowiedzi politycznej, etc. 7. Bogowie i Guru Oddanie się jakiemuś bytowi(Bogu, duchowi, narkotykowi etc) pozwala ci robić rzeczy, jakich w normalnych okolicznościach nie byłbyś w stanie uczynić. W pewnym stopniu tak samo sprawa ma się z posiadaniem Guru. Takie postacie wywołują w nas ufność, pozwalającą na chodzenie po linie bez spadania, pływanie po najgłębszych częściach basenu bez utonięcia oraz bieganie dookoła, będąc ubranym w pomarańczowe szaty i trzaskając tamburynem w zatłoczonym centrum handlowym. Rozsądek jest 'gdzieś tam' znacznie częściej niż w twojej głowie. Większość ludzi ma w zwyczaju mówić, że są szaleni 'w porównaniu do całej reszty' (podobnie, wielu ludzi stwiedzi, że jest głupia. Tylko paru przyzna się do bycia kiepskimi w łóżku - czemu?). Magyia Chaosu pozwala wyzolić od czasu do czasu swoje szaleństwa. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co przeczytacie w książkach, magyia jest działalnością uliczną (czasem i rynsztokową). Spójrzcie na kręte drogi sztukmistrzów takich jak Crowley, Cagliostro, Szymon Mag i całej reszty. Naucz się żonglowania, pantomimy, wyciągania królików z kapeluszy. Przełam się i pozwól sobie na trochę śmiechu. Nikt w kosmosie nie usłyszy twojego chichotu, lecz chaos jest przecież niczym więcej niźli Śmiechem. Jeśli chcesz ujżeć prawdziwą magyię w akcji, obejżyj film Braci Marx. Harpo poptrafi nadmuchać rękawiczkę i wydoić ją. Jak on to u diabła robi? 8. Wzbudzający Chaos Czasem będziesz miał wrażenie, że wpadłeś na kogoś, kto pociąga za sobą chaos wszędzie, gdzie się uda. Oczywiście, osoby takie posiadają pewną dziwną i potężną moc, lecz zwykle bywają nieświadome bądź tylko trochę przemują się częstotliwością dziwact zdarzających się w ich otoczeniu. Obserwuj ich ostrożnie (z bezpiecznego dystansu), a możesz nauczyć się tego czy tamtego. 9. Odwarunkowanie Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, stosunkowo łatwo jest przeskakiwać pomiędzy różnymi magicznymi wierzeniami w celu osiągnięcia konkretnych rezultatów. Nie znaczy to jednak, że technika zmiany wierzeń jest taka prosta. Niektóre elementy naszej struktury wierzeń i poglądów są dość odporne na świadomą zmianę. Niektóre z tych struktur opierają się zmianom pozostając niezauważonymi i 'niewidzialnymi' dla świadomości. Muszą zostać wywleczone, by kopiąc dały się rozjaśnić bolesnym światłem objawienia. Jeśli mógłbym porównać wierzenia do budynków(miasto Osobowości) otoczonych murami, gdzie wieje wiatr Kia, wtedy proces odwarunkowania może być porównany do burzenia wierz okazjonalnymi wybuchami wywołanymi przez potężne formy gnozy, jak podniecenie seksualne, pzreładowanie bólem lub eliksir Alberta Hofmana. Odwarunkowanie jest procesem ciągłym - nawet, kiedy już pozbędziesz się pewnego zestawu ograniczeń(Tantra nazywa to roztrzaskiwaniem Kleshy), zauważysz, że przyswoiłeś sobie nowe, zazwyczaj nieświadomie. Często struktury wierzeń gnieżdżą się w sobie samych, posiadając swoje korzenie w jakichś potężnych, kształtujących nas doświadczeniach. Timothy Leary nazywa ten proces 'Wrażliwością na Odcisk', gdzie odcisk jest reakcją na doświadczenie i ustala parametry, w których zachodzi jakakolwiek nauka. Model Metaprogramingu Leary'ego może być używany jako pomoc w odwarunkowaniu. Pamiętaj, że proces odwarunkowania nie jest doświadczeniem czysto intelektualnym. Zasadniczo prostym jest, by 'intelektualnie zaakceptować' niektóre z doświadczeń bądź wierzeń, które wcześniej zdarzyło ci się odrzucić. Większej sprężystości wymaga podjęcie jakichś działań, nie doznając przy tym wstrząsu emocjonalnego. Dla przykładu - pewien znajomy mi młody mag, badając swoje przekonania o własnej seksualności zdecydował, że skupi się na swej niechęci i strachu przed homoerotycyzmem. Zauważył, że na poziomie intelektualnym potrafi zaakceptować swój ukryty pociąg do innych mężczyzn, przez co myślał, że jest już wyzwolony. Następnie odbył kilka homoseksualnych stosunków, które, jak mówił, nie dały mu żadnej psychicznej przyjemności poza jedynie 'nakarmieniem' swojego własnego przekonania o seksualnym wyzwoleniu się. Odwarunkowywanie nie bywa prostą rzeczą. Często ludzie, którzy doświadczyli 'Illuminacji' twierdzą, że pozbyli się wszystkich swoich represyjnych struktur. Zniszcz jeden z budynków miasta tożsamości, a odrośnie, czasami zmieniając tylko kształt. Jednym z efektów intensywnej gnozy jest roztrzaskiwanie warstw struktury wierzeń. Jednak jeśli nie jest to wspomagane odpowiednią pracą, uczucie takiego roztrzaskiwania jest krótkotrwałe. Powinieneś też rozważyć inne przypadki odwarunkowań - zapoznaj się z "The Dice Man" Luka Rhineharta - zabawną i pouczającą opowieścią o odwarunkowywaniu pewnego człowieka. Ego, samo-regulująca się struktura tworząca złudzenie bycia unikatowymi jednostkami nie lubi, kiedy stajemy się bardziej czuli na własne doświadczenie. Jeszcze jedną subtelną obroną, która bywa nieraz i obsesją jest przekonanie o własnej wyższości w stosunku do innych. W niektórych kręgach nazywa się to 'Magusowatością' też 'elfizmem' - rzuf, a dotknięci tym, tytułują siebie Magusami, Królowymi Czarownic, awatarami Bogiń tudzież duchowymi mistrzami. Jeśli złapiesz się na nazywaniu innych 'stadem' lub 'ludzkim bydłem', etc, oto nadszedł czas na spojrzenie na drogę, którą się kroczy. Ja sam preferuję empatię i zawieranie dobrych stosunków z ludźmi niż bycie odludkiem i tym, co jest jedynie marzeniem Raskolnikowa o służących niewolnikach. Przypominając sobie słowa Hassan I Sabbaha, że 'Nic nie jest Prawdą a Wszystko jest Dozwolone", życie podług tej przesłanki może wprowadzić cię w konflikt z tymi, którzy mają jasno określony pogląd na to, co jest dozwolone, a co nie. Dlatego też, pomimo całej świetności, Magowie Chaosu rzadko bywają zupełnie amoralni. Jednym z podstawowych twierdzeń magicznej filozofii jest to, że moralność pochodzi z wnętrza, gdy już zacząłeś dostrzegać różnicę między tym, w co nauczyłeś się wierzyć, a w co będziesz wierzyć naprawdę. Bardzo dobre wskazówki dotyczący odwarunkowań można znaleźć w 'Liber Null' Pete Carolla, 'Magyi' Aleistera Crowleya oraz 'Magyi Tantry', kolekcji materiałów wschodnio-zachodniego zakonu Tantrycznego AMOOKOS. 10. Prowadzenie Dziennika Pomimo tego, że uznaje się Magię Chaosu za spontaniczną git-magię, której adepci mogą robić co chcą, ogólnie uważa się, że prowadzenie dziennika doświadczeń i magicznych eksperymentów jest niezbędne. Magiczny zapis rejestruje twój postęp, porażki, eksperymenty i przemyślenia. Jeśli po mózgo-trzepnym rytuale doświadczyłeś przebłysku illuminacji i nie zanotowałeś tego, prawdopodobnie zapomnisz o tym, a perełka wiedzy zostanie utracona na zawsze. Co więcej, często zauważam, że gdy spisuję wyniki swoich prac, zdarza mi się przypominać rzeczy, których wcześniej nie zauważyłem. Jest to też sposób, w który możesz wyrazić swoje myśli bez żadnych ograniczeń - inni mogą mieć wgląd w zapiski nie wiedząc o ich autorze, więc i nie naruszając jego prywatności. *** WNIOSKI KOŃCOWE *** Zadaniem tej książeczki było wyłożyć pewne podstawowe idee Magyi Chaosu. Powinieneś pamiętać o tym, że to wszystko jest moim spojrzeniem na temat, wynikiem moich doświadczeń zdobytych na krętej drodze świata magyi. Nie istnieją żadne 'rozstrzygające' książki na temat podejścia do Chaosu. Żadnych wiekowych i świetnych 'tradycji', w które może wejść świeżo upieczony mag z wygodnym brakiem obowiązku bycia kreatywnym i innowacyjnym. Wymogiem Magyi Chaosu jest raczej wydeptywanie własnej ścieżki rozwoju, niż podążanie cudzą - a jak tą ścieżkę wydepczesz, to już w dużej mierze zależy od ciebie. Dokąd zmierza Magyia Chaosu? Nie istnieje żadna wyznaczona droga idąca dokądkolwiek - żadnego rozkosznego blasku illuminacji. Cel ostateczny, jeśli o takowym w ogóle możemy mówić, musisz odnaleźć sam. Krytycy drogi Chaosu (tak ci z zewnątrz, jak i sami chaoci) mają szczególną tendencję do 'bawienia się magyią' - wypróbowywania różnych systemów tak, jakby próbowali różnych smaków lodów. Niektórzy praktykujący wypróbowują różne rytuały i techniki bez ich głębszego zrozumienia. Wszystko dlatego, że nie ma żadnej wyznaczonej 'drogi'. Niektórym wydaje się, że nie ma w ogóle żadnej drogi, lecz powtórzę raz jeszcze - droga każdego z nas zależy od nas samych. Magyia Chaosu jest odbiciem wielu aspektów nowoczesnej zachodniej kultury , ze swoim naciskiem na mnogość ciągłej zmiany stylów i łączenie ze sobą różnych fragmentów nie posiadając konkretnych spoiw. To do nas należy odkrywanie indywidualnych znaczeń wszystkich powiązań. By odrzucić pozory porządku. Wyrażenie 'Gnoza' oznacza także 'wiedzę serca' - to, co może przyjść jedynie z indywidualnego wglądu i doświadczenia, oraz co często jest trudno przekazać innym. Magia Chaosu jest jedynie ogólnym podejściem do Gnozy, dzięki której każdy może stać się odpowiedzialny za własny rozwój - za to, co robisz i jak interpretujesz własne doświadczenia. Bywam pytany przez ludzi 'co trzeba zrobić' by stać się Magiem Chaosu. Na to naprawdę nie ma odpowiedzi. Możesz na przykład praktykować Kabałę(tylko i wyłącznie Kabałę) przez dziesięć lat i uważać się za Maga Chaosu jeśli chcesz. Nade wszystko unikaj dogmatów. Jednak, co by nie było, to tylko moje własne zdanie! Hail Eris!